<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adam X Jimy by Partypanda1144</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856969">Adam X Jimy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partypanda1144/pseuds/Partypanda1144'>Partypanda1144</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Loss, M/M, Step-Brothers, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partypanda1144/pseuds/Partypanda1144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Through tragedy two young friends come together to become something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adam X Jimy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi my name is Adam, and I figured it was finally time to tell the world my story. This story is about me and the love of my life. I'm not really shure where to begin, so a quick history lesson. </p>
<p>About 1200 years ago the Zephlem discovered earth while fleeing from the destruction of their home planet. Initially perceived as invaders of the planet, humanity prepared to defend the earth. Only a few signals were able to be translated, but once the message got through we sent one back. Delegates of the zephlem and humanity met and came to an agreement. In exchange for sharing the earth, the Zephlem agreed to share their knowledge and technology. Science then we have been living at peace with each other, aside from a few minor conflicts near the beginning.  </p>
<p>The Zephlem have a unique appearance, similar to the stereotypical vampire, excluding one thing. The Zephlem have red skin. Though at birth only a few small Trates could help tell them apart from humans, the red color in their skin develops more the older they become, as do their fangs. </p>
<p>Ok, now that we are done with the small history and biology lesson let's get on with the story. </p>
<p>I am one of the last pure-blooded humans, there are only about 1000 of us left. My parents' grandparents and so on were proud to remain "pure blooded". By no means did they hate the Zephlem, but they wanted to preserve what it truly meant to be human, whatever that means. </p>
<p>my parents wanted to home school me up until second grade. I was excited but also verry nervous about my verry first day at school. Mostly I tried to keep my head down, it didn't exactly help that I was the only human in the school. While most other students stared at me during lunch none of them talked to me, but they did talk about me. All except one, he walked right over set down with his food and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Jimy" </p>
<p>little did I know at the time, but I had just made my first friend. the first few weeks at school were the hardest, socially speaking. Academically speaking, most of the work was verry easy.  All the other students were more interested in why I looked so different, "your ears arnt pointed, you look so pale". The third week in and the teacher decided to help me out a little. </p>
<p>One day before class the teacher pulled me aside and told me about her idea. So, there I was standing in front of the class, nervous smile on my face, and the teacher by my side. "Ok class, Ive heard you noticed some differences between Adam here" gesturing to me "and yourselves". She pauses for a moment, looking across the classroom, most of the students look away guiltily. "Would anyone like to point out one of those differences?" the class looked stunned for a second, glad they were not in trouble. The first one to raise his hand was Jimy while the rest of the class is still stunned. The teacher picks him "His skin is pale". "Yes. while Zephlem have red skin that gets darker as we age, humans skin color can verry from a pale cream to a dark brown" gesturing to a card she is holding. "Did anyone else notice something different?" After everyone had calmed down a little, they were all eager to participate. Everyone's hands shot up, she went around the room one difference to the next... </p>
<p>after that the other students talked more to me than about me. And I would say the next 2 years went smoothly. until... </p>
<p>About the second month into my fifth grade year my parents had planned a week-long vacation. Me and Jimy were ecstatic, while my parents were on vacation his parents allowed me to stay over. while we had spent the weekend over at each other's houses we jumped at the chance to have a week-long sleepover. But sadly, that was the end of the good news. </p>
<p>The fourth day into the "sleepover", someone came over and talked for a while with Jimy's parents. later that afternoon they asked me to come to the living room alone. They explained that it was a policeman that had come in to talk to them, and that he told them my parents had been robbed and killed. After hearing my parents were dead I started crying, and didn't hear the rest they had to say. They tried to comfort me, but I had completely shut down. Jimy walked in wondering why I was crying, and his parents explained to him all they had said to me. </p>
<p>I felt so cold and alone in those few moments, crying myself into a fit, and then I felt a little warmth, it calmed me down a little. When I looked up I Jimy was hugging my crying a bit himself. His parents stood to the side and watched us, waiting for us to calm down. While neither of us were crying anymore, I still felt like curling into a ball and pretending it was all a bad dream. We had sat there a bit longer, his parents had walked off after we stopped crying. A few minutes later his dad walked into the living room to check on us and ask if we wanted anything special for dinner. I told him I wasn't hungry, Jimy said the same. We went back up to his room after that.  </p>
<p>later on that night there was a knock on his door, and his mom came in holding two slices of apple pie. "I know you two said you weren't hungry, but you still need to eat something" she set the plates down on the desk in his room. "just put the plates in the sink when you two finish up". Needless to say but we ate the pies. Jimy said he was going to bring the plates down in the morning when we woke up. I told him I would bring them downstairs, I asked him to set up us a movie to witch while I did it. Once I got downstairs, I heard his parents talking in the living room, I walked the plates over to the sink. Once I stepped in the kitchen, I noticed flower on the counter, and a little on the floor. I realized she must have made the pie herself, to try to cheer us up. feeling a little guilty, and a little bit happier, I decided to wash the plates. They must have heard me while I was washing the plates, because when I turned around his mom was standing in the doorway. She knelt down and gestured for me to come over. When I got close enough, she hugged me, only saying one thing. "thank you". After that I went back upstairs to watch the movie and go to sleep. </p>
<p>They let me and Jimy stay home that week, they had noticed I was a bit calmer with him nearby. they called the school and told them what had happened. A few days after they had told me what had happened to my parents, someone else showed up. I was scared it was more bad news so I stayed up in Jimy's room. After a while Jimy's parents call me down to the living room. looking verry scared I enter the living room and sit down beside Jimy's parents when they pat the seat. The stranger siting across the table begins to talk to me "All we need to finish the adoption papers is your fingerprint." he pushes an ink-pad across the table to me "If you want to stay here?" I look up at him confused, then to each side of me where Jimy's parents sat. Well, now I guess I should say My parents. I press my thumb into the ink, and mark the paper with my fingerprint. I begin to cry a little bit, they just hug me from both sides.  </p>
<p>The stranger clearing his throat got our attention again. Talking to me "Now that those papers are out of the way, I only need your fingerprint on one more thing." All three of us look at him confused. "your parents had plans in place in case something like this happened." He places another document on the table. "In case of this scenario, your parents have money set aside for you directly. As well as money set aside for the family that adopted you." The three of us put our signatures on the document, and they let me run back up to Jimy’s room while finish hammering out the details.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As my first official work on here I would greatly appreciate criticism.<br/>1st of a possible 3 part story...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>